Marie Schrader
' Marie Schrader (née Lambert)' is Skyler White's sister and the wife of DEA agent Hank Schrader portrayed by Betsy Brandt. Character biography Marie is close with her sister, though her tendency to pry invariably irritates Skyler. She speaks of employment as a technician at Kleinman Radiology Center, a medical scanning and x-ray office. She and Hank have no children. Character history She says she hates her image, which she focuses on her shoes, her "ugly white squeaking around after old ladies shoes" that she says give her support. So she very deftly swipes some new ones from a rude shopping mall, leaving her ugly white squeakers behind. She is a thief and also ups the price of Hank's rehab nut to Skyler which Skyler accepts without suspicion. SE04E01 "Boxcutter". She has never been shown actually at her job in the show. She is shown to have plenty of time for midday shopping in multiple episodes. She is "thinking about a move up to management". Season One A conversation with Skyler about marijuana leads Marie to believe that Walt Jr. has become a pothead. She instructs Hank to have a conversation with the boy about illicit drug use. When she first learns that Walt has cancer, Marie promises to help him setup an oncology "dream team". Surprisingly, however, she sides with Walt when he refuses treatment at first, saying that she honestly thinks it's Walt's decision to make. At Skyler's baby shower, she gives her niece to be a hugely expensive jeweled baby tiara. Skyler attempts to return this gift to the store and is detained and nearly arrested because the thing was stolen. Hank is aware that Marie has a tendency to steal shiny things, but he thought it was under control. Tension mounts between the sisters as Marie refuses to accept responsibility for stealing the tiara. Season Two The day after Hank receives a promotion for triumphing over the drug dealer Tuco, Marie expresses dismay that he calls in sick to retreat to his "man cave," the garage, to brew beer. Hank's subsequent anxiety attacks prompt her to enlist Walt's help to get Hank to open up. During Walt's disappearance, Marie accidentally lets slip that Walt might have a second cell phone. The revelation confirms Skyler's suspicions that her husband leads a secret life. Marie further unwittingly complicates Walt's life by arranging newspaper and television interviews to publicize the website that Walter Jr. sets up to raise money for Walt's surgery. Marie sits off-camera during the TV interview, silently instructing Walt — who is in obvious discomfort — to smile for the camera while Walter Jr. extols his dad's virtues. Season Three When her husband Hank is hospitalized with paralysis of his lower extremities, Marie is determined that Hank will recover. She provides encouragement and support to Hank, despite his derisive dismissal of her efforts and cheery optimism. Marie remains persistent and eventually finds a way to make Hank realize all hope is not lost and to return to his home while he recovers. Season Four Hank's recovery at home is long and stressful, and he privately vents his frustration by being unkind to Marie. Tempers flare between the two at the slightest annoyance, such as when she refers to his mineral collection as "rocks". Marie's kleptomania once again resurfaces. This time she goes into homes that are for sale, claiming that she's looking to buy, when in reality she's stealing some of the valuables inside. She's caught red-handed when a realtor hears her tell contradicting lies. Luckily for her, the homeowners don't press charges. After Hank and Walt get into an accident while driving to the industrial laundry, Marie forbids Hank from using family to drive him around for his investigation. Marie calls Skyler in a panic after the DEA warns Hank about another assassination attempt.